


La cattura

by will_p



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Mission Fic, Pre-Canon, Titans
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “È bellissimo,” disse Hange, la voce rotta dalla commozione. “Non è bellissimo, Moblit?”"È... un gigante,” disse Moblit, cauto.





	La cattura

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Hange/scienza, nottata fruttuosa_ @ [We Are Out For Prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/) (evento 23-26/02/2018) + il prompt _altura_ della settima settimana del [COWT #8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cowt8-week7/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/) (#teamJade ftw!). Non c'è proprio della scienza, ma ci sono i preparativi necessari per poter fare scienza? "XD Also, è tipo UN LUSTRO che non scrivo al passato remoto, abbiate pietà.

“Caposquadra, siamo _sicuri_ di quello che stiamo facendo?”  
  
“Ho mai fatto qualcosa senza rifletterci, Moblit?”  
  
Il silenzio ricevuto in risposta era assordante.  
  
“Sì, per l’ennesima volta, siamo sicuri di quello che stiamo facendo,” disse Hange con un sospiro, portando il binocolo agli occhi e affondando un po’ meglio i gomiti nel fango dov’erano sdraiati. Era un peccato che avesse piovuto tanto la sera prima, ma quello era davvero il posto d’osservazione migliore per la loro missione.  
  
Ai piedi dell’altura sulla quale si erano appostati, un gigante dormiva sereno appoggiato a un albero.  
  
Hange riusciva quasi a distinguere i tratti del suo viso, nella luce fioca della falce di luna sopra le loro teste. Era biondastro, tra i tre e i cinque metri, e forse _dormire_ non era la descrizione più accurata di quello che stava facendo, in piedi e con gli occhi aperti, ma era immobile ed era notte, e in assenza di vere informazioni sulla fisionomia dei giganti, ’dormire’ era il termine migliore che potessero usare.  
  
Se tutto fosse andato secondo i piani, presto l’assenza di informazioni non sarebbe più stata un problema.  
  
“Le squadre sono in posizione?”  
  
Alla sua destra, Moblit tirò fuori dalle pieghe del mantello un piccolo specchio, miracolosamente senza un solo schizzo di fango sopra, e iniziò a muoverlo in gesti e inclinazioni precise spostandolo lentamente da nord a sud. Subito, dai fianchi della collina e dagli alberi tutt’intorno, brevi lampi di luce presero ad ammiccare nella loro direzione.  
  
Soddisfatto, Moblit mise via lo specchietto. “Auruo non ha _ancora_ imparato la sequenza di risposta.”  
  
“E ce ne stupiamo perché...?” mormorò Hange, distrattamente, mentre studiava per l’ultima volta il terreno. Nessun ostacolo. Nessun gigante. Era il momento. “Dai il segnale.”  
  
Moblit si sollevò in ginocchio nel fango, tirò fuori una piccola pistola dalla giacca e sparò in aria.  
  
C’erano voluti mesi a modificare quella pistola. I normali razzi erano perfettamente funzionali in battaglia, dove il fragore degli scontri poteva coprire ogni esplosione, ma per questa operazione non potevano permettersi nemmeno un singolo sparo; se pure erano ormai certi che le luci non attirassero i giganti sopiti, non potevano dire lo stesso per i rumori a sorpresa. Un solo scoppio imprevisto avrebbe potuto mandare a monte ogni cosa.  
  
Non avrebbero dovuto preoccuparsi, però: tutte le invenzioni di Hange erano perfette.  
  
Il razzo attraversò sicuro la notte, rosso brillante, perfettamente silenzioso, e Hange trattenne il fiato.  
  
Appena l’ultima scintilla si spense, le squadre scattarono come un sol uomo.  
  
_Anni_ di suppliche, mesi di preparativi, discussioni e nottate in bianco e persino l’offerta di prostituirsi, se necessario, per recuperare abbastanza fondi - tutto per questo momento.  
  
L’operazione era durata appena una manciata di secondi, ma Hange lasciò andare il respiro solo quando un secondo razzo - verde, silenzioso, magnifico - partì verso il cielo.  
  
“Complimenti caposquadra, è andato tutto - _per l’amore del cielo, Hange_ ,” sbottò Moblit, arrancando in piedi, ma Hange si stava già lanciando giù per la collina con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata e un grido di gioia nascosto in gola.  
  
Arrivò a valle frenando di faccia, ma nemmeno finire dritto in bocca al gigante avrebbe potuto smorzare il suo entusiasmo.  
  
“ _Dov’è, dov’è, fatemelo vedere!_ ”  
  
Gli uomini si scostarono al suo passaggio - probabilmente anche per non essere travolti da una zolla di fango ambulante - e davanti ai suoi occhi si aprì lo spettacolo più bello che avesse mai visto.  
  
Il gigante era inchiodato a terra dalle sue trappole, bloccato da cinghie rinforzate agli arti e al collo, perfettamente immobile. Non aveva mosso un muscolo nemmeno quando gli avevano infilato la museruola.  
  
(E Hange aveva _supplicato_ che non la usassero, perché era superflua, perché era _crudele_ , ma questo era stato uno dei punti da cui Erwin non si era smosso. Museruola, o non l’avrebbe lasciato portare dentro le mura.)  
  
“È bellissimo,” disse, la voce rotta dalla commozione. Cadde in ginocchio al suo fianco, in contemplazione, e non si mosse nemmeno quando Moblit piombò alla sua destra, con il fiatone e una sfilza di rimproveri sulla punta della lingua.  
  
“Non è bellissimo, Moblit?” ripeté, bloccandoli tutti in partenza.  
  
"È... un gigante,” disse Moblit, cauto.  
  
“Lo chiamerò Sawney,” continuò Hange, sognante, come se non l’avesse nemmeno sentito. Notò appena Moblit sospirare, rialzarsi e dare segno alla squadra di iniziare i preparativi per lo spostamento. Si alzò solo quando iniziarono davvero a portarlo via, quasi incespicando nella fretta di seguirlo.  
  
Non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
Sembravano... impauriti, a modo loro. O forse stanchi.  
  
“È stata una missione eccellente,” disse Moblit, mentre tentava di togliere qualche grumo di fango dai suoi vestiti. “Finalmente potremo passare alla seconda fase degli esperimenti.”  
  
“Non ancora.”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Dobbiamo trovargli un fratellino.”  
  
“ _Hange, NO._ ”


End file.
